<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite The Act by Sirius4Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235540">Quite The Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life'>Sirius4Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Rider Angstober 2020, Angst, Other, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yassen knew Alex had become attached and loyal to him. However, he hadn’t fully understood the depths of Alex’s loyalty until one of Yassen’s enemies tried to get information out of Alex...and he had found Alex weeks later battered and bloody in a cellar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.<br/>Warning: Some violence and language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke up to find himself lying on the floor in an unfamiliar room. As he tried to sit up, he realized his hands where bound behind his back and connected to the wall with a short length of chain. Alex tried to remember how he had gotten there. All he remembered was opening the door to the house and then nothing. </p>
<p>The door to the room opened and two men walked in. One was dressed in dirty jeans and a plain long sleeve, the other was dressed in a well-kept suit. Alex would have laughed had he been in a different situation. They looked like the comical Boss™ and their henchman. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Who I am isn’t important. What matters is what you can tell me, Alex Rider.” The man in the suit said. </p>
<p>“MI6 doesn’t tell me anything.”</p>
<p>“I’m not looking for information on MI6. I have no business with them. No, I want you to tell me about Yassen Gregorovitch.”</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes narrowed. These were men that Yassen had obviously crossed and were looking for revenge. They must have found out about his connection to Yassen somehow and decided he was the easiest way to get information. Well, Alex thought, they have another thing coming. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are talking about”, Alex said defiantly. </p>
<p>The man in the suit, or Suit, as Alex decided to refer to him as, gestured at the henchman. The henchman walked up to Alex and slapped him across the face, hard. Alex felt the sting on his cheek and tasted blood. The force had been enough to split his lip.</p>
<p>“Now, lets try this again. How do I find Yassen Gregorovitch?” </p>
<p>Alex took a steady deep breath. He wasn’t going to give in. He wasn’t about to give up one of the men that he had started to think of as a father. No, Yassen’s secrets were safe with him.</p>
<p>“Piss off.”</p>
<p>Suit stared at him for a moment with an expression Alex couldn’t quite read. </p>
<p>“Perhaps some time with my assistant will loosen your tongue.” Suit said before nodding to his henchman and walking back out the door. </p>
<p>As the henchman walked towards him once again, Alex didn’t even flinch. He wasn’t going to give anything up. He would get through this like he had before. He just hoped Ben and Yassen would find him soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take Yassen Gregorovitch long to find out who was behind Alex’s kidnapping. There weren’t many people who were bold enough, or stupid enough, to take on Yassen. After speaking with several of his contacts and making a few threats here and there, Yassen had gotten a name; Gordon Poole. </p>
<p>Gordon Poole was the head of a local gang that Yassen had been hired to make a hit against some weeks prior. A rival gang had payed him well to see one of Poole’s top underlings taken care of. Understandably, Poole had not taken the attack on his gang very well and was determined to make a statement. It appeared he intended to punish everyone involved in the hit, including Yassen. </p>
<p>Yassen didn’t know what made the man think he was capable of taking him out but in the end it didn’t matter. Poole had discovered his connection to Alex and had decided to use that connection to get to him. </p>
<p>As soon as Yassen had confirmed the name, he had told Ben. Yassen couldn’t get involved in MI6’s search for Alex, but he could give Ben a name and enough information for Ben to convince Mrs. Jones to pursue it. In turn, he knew that Ben would give him any information that could lead to finding Alex’s location. Whatever differences they had; it didn’t matter when it came to Alex. </p>
<p>In the end, however, it was Yassen that found Alex. </p>
<p>Yassen had gone through several informants before he had gotten what he wanted. The last one had told him that Poole was keeping a kid hostage in the cellar of his warehouse. It had taken a couple days of reconnaissance, but Yassen was certain that this was the place where Alex was being held. </p>
<p>Storming the compound had been easy. Poole was overconfident and had never gone up against someone of Yassen’s caliber. It had also been a massacre. Anyone that had tried to stop him was swiftly taken care of. Yassen made his way towards the cellar where he’d been told Alex was being held. </p>
<p>Yassen felt his heart skip a beat when he opened the cellar door. There was Alex, lying bound on the cellar floor, beaten and bloody. He rushed over to Alex, checking his neck for a pulse. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he felt one. He quickly removed the chains from around Alex’s wrists and carefully turned him over so that he was now lying flat on his back. He brushed the hair out of Alex’s face.</p>
<p>“Alex! Can you hear me?” Yassen said.</p>
<p>Alex didn’t move. </p>
<p>"Саша!”</p>
<p>Alex slowly opened his eyes. It took his eyes a moment to find Yassen. </p>
<p>“Yassen”, Alex said weakly. </p>
<p>“I’m here. You’re going to be alright. You’re going to get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t…. tell them….anything.”</p>
<p>Yassen paused upon hearing those words. He had assumed that Poole had taken Alex as bait to draw Yassen out, not to get information….and Alex hadn’t given him any. Yassen couldn’t quite remember the last time someone had done something so selfless for him. It had to have been with John, but even then he couldn’t quite remember. Yassen had known that Alex had become attached to him, but he hadn’t really understood the depths Alex was willing to go for him until that moment. </p>
<p>“You did great. Now let’s get you out of here.”</p>
<p>Yassen pulled out his phone and sent Ben a quick text stating their location, the state Alex was in, and what Yassen had done to get into the compound. He didn’t wait for a reply before picking Alex up and walking out of the room. As they made their way through the compound, Yassen did his best to try and shield Alex’s eyes from seeing the carnage that he had left behind. </p>
<p>As Yassen stepped outside, a familiar car sped into the lot, stopping only a couple feet away from where Yassen stood. Ben ran out of the car towards them.</p>
<p>“I’ve called it in, and an ambulance is on it’s way. Give Alex to me, you’ve got to go!” Ben said in a rush. </p>
<p>Yassen handed Alex over to Ben. Yassen took one last look at Alex before running from the warehouse. He quickly got into his car and took off. He had only been on the road for a couple minutes before he heard sirens in the distance. Yassen drove to one of his contact’s garage where he quickly changed clothes and vehicles. He was on the road again in less than fifteen minutes. </p>
<p>Yassen drove to St. Dominic’s. He desperately wanted to go in, even if just meant standing in a waiting room, just so he could be closer to Alex, but he knew he couldn’t. The hospital would be swarming with agents. Even just sitting in the parking lot was a risk, but one that he was willing to take. At least Ben was in there. </p>
<p>Yassen checked his phone to see that he had a series of text messages from Ben.</p>
<p>	At hospital with Alex. Doctors are doing tests.<br/>	Wolf is watching Tom at the house. <br/>	Waiting room is filled with agents. Should be safe in parking.<br/>	Came up with an explanation for warehouse. </p>
<p>Yassen didn’t reply, he knew Ben wouldn’t expect him to. Yassen set his phone to the side and settled in for the long wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Саша" is the Russian nickname for Alexander. With Valaks' permission, I incorporated her idea of Yassen using Russian to soothe and bond with Alex into my coparenting au fics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.<br/>This is the last chapter, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost noon the next day when Yassen received a text from Ben stating that it was all clear. Yassen wasted no time getting into the building. It wasn’t long before he was standing at the foot of Alex’s bed. </p>
<p>It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. A concussion, some bruised ribs, and a couple of cuts that had required stitches. Alex would be in pain for a while, but he would recover. Alex had yet to wake. The doctors said that this was normal for his injuries, his body was giving itself some time to rest. However, that didn’t mean that Yassen wasn’t anxious for Alex to open his eyes. </p>
<p>Ben sat in the chair next to Alex’s bed, holding one of Alex’s hands. Yassen knew that it was for Ben’s comfort just as much as it was for Alex’s. It was Ben’s way of reassuring himself that Alex was really there and alive. </p>
<p>“The doctors say he could wake up sometime this afternoon”, Ben stated. </p>
<p>“Thank you….for the updates”, Yassen said. </p>
<p>“Thank you for finding him.”</p>
<p>Yassen and Ben looked at each other. Yassen had told Ben everything about the gangs and how they had used Alex to try and get information on Yassen and not merely as bait. He hadn’t been sure on how Ben would react. Neither one liked it when the other’s business caught up to Alex. But Ben seemed to understand. Yassen may blame himself for what happened to Alex, but Ben didn’t. </p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, and they turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway clutching some paperwork.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Mr. Daniels? I would like to go over some of the aftercare with you”, the nurse said. </p>
<p>Ben nodded and left with the nurse, leaving Yassen alone with Alex. Yassen walked closer to Alex and brushed some hair out of his face, mindful of the bruises. Yassen took a deep breath and sat down next to Alex, clutching Alex’s hand just as Ben had. For a moment, Yassen let his emotions show on his face as he spoke to Alex. </p>
<p>“Alex, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I’m grateful for what you did for me. I never expected this to happen and I would have understood if you had talked.”</p>
<p>Yassen reigned in his emotions once again as he heard Ben returning to the room. He knew it wouldn’t really matter because Ben knew how much he cared for Alex already, but it wasn’t a habit he was really to break just yet. </p>
<p>“He’s going to be climbing up the walls by the end of this”, Ben said.</p>
<p>“Weeks of no strenuous physical activity?” Yassen guessed.</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Tom will find a way to keep him busy.”</p>
<p>Ben smiled at that, knowing full well that Tom would think of just about everything Alex could do to have fun while still obeying the doctor’s orders. </p>
<p>“This can’t happen again”, said Yassen. </p>
<p>Ben looked over to Yassen. He knew Yassen blamed himself for what happened, and he wanted to tell the man that it wasn’t, but he knew Yassen wouldn’t listen. So, he settled for the next best thing. </p>
<p>“It won’t.”</p>
<p>Ben and Yassen couldn’t stop people from targeting Alex because of Alex’s work, but they would do everything they could to prevent others from targeting Alex because of their work. Alex wouldn’t be targeted for information on either of them again. </p>
<p>Ben and Yassen stayed by Alex’s bedside, silently waiting, until Alex woke up later that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>